Generation
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: It's been a while now and all the Titans have settled down and had children, the story focuses on Dick Grayson and Starfire's two children RJ and Star and how they mature and become closer together as a family by finding their true inner potential.
1. Kids

**Generation**

Everyone's grown up now. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy. They're not kids anymore. Richard Grayson and Starfire are married and have two kids. Raven and Aqualad are married, Cyborg and Bumblebee are married, and Beast Boy and Terra are married. They all have children. But when Richard Grayson Jr. feels like something is missing in everyone's life, he sets out on an adventure that will lead the rest to a new era. Please enjoy this story: GENERATION.

**CHAPTER 1…KIDS**

"I said shut your mouth Grayson!" A boy punched RJ in the mouth as he feel over on the floor of the school. Kids started hooting and hollering.

"FIGHT!"

"Get 'em Ronny!"

"Come on kid! Fight that bully!" Kids voices came from all around the 7th grade hallway. Kids from other classes started coming out and watching as well.

"You don't know when to stop running your mouth! My momma ain't no whore, yours is though!" Ronny got close next to RJ.

"You always bullying me Ronald! I'm not taking it!" He got back up and punched Ronny in the nose. He got a bloody nose and rammed RJ into the wall and started beating on him. He was loosing epically. A male teacher finally pulled Ronny off of RJ and pulled him into the office. The kids started going there separate ways and back to classes. A teacher took RJ to the side and stared him down. It was Mr. McDonald. The 7th grade science teacher with a rough, scruffy, gray beard, and dark brown intimidating eyes. He was bald, well not completely; he had a few gray hairs on the top of his head. He was African American. He sighed at RJ and leaned against the wall.

"Grayson, you can't keep doing this to yourself." RJ looked up at him. RJ was 5 foot with dark black hair and green eyes. He always had 3 bangs sticking out from his kulich and one bang hanging down the left side of his face. "Getting in fights every month with that Ronny boy!"

"He picks on me!" RJ replied. "I can't take it! It's not fair!"

"You always get beat down!"

"It's worth a try…" Mr. McDonald glanced over to the office window to see RJ's father come in. RJ saw this too. "You called my dad? He's going to kill me!"

"Your mother wasn't available so we called your father. You have three days of suspension." RJ gulped, as he was being lead to the office. They entered the room as Dick Grayson Sr. stared down at his 12-year-old son. The school bells rang signalizing it was the end of the day. Dick turned to RJ.

"Since we're here, I guess we'll pick up your sister as well." He said in a harsh tone. Suddenly, a 5'3 girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes came in the office and smirked at RJ. She turned to Dick and hugged him.

"Daddy! Sorry you had to get off work because little brother over here wanted to get in a fight!"

"Shut-up Star! He deserved it!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you stop it!" Dick said, they hushed. He signed some papers and led them out to the car. Star sat up front while RJ sat in the back.

"Like I was saying, sorry about you having to get off work. You must be feeling really bad right now, I mean how many people are getting injured or shot right at this moment and you can't help them?" Star continued.

"You know what Star? You're a year older than me, act like it!" RJ said to her.

"Well act like a 12-year-old instead of getting into fights all the time!"

"12-year-olds get into fights!"

"Whatever! Shut-up!"

"You first!"

"Make me you little brat!"

"You're a prissy prep!"

"UGH! I will come back there and slap you!"

"UGH! I don't freaking care!" Dick started to get annoyed with this.

"Little b word!"

"Go to hell Star!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?!" Dick yelled. They were quiet. "RJ, do not use that language! You're in trouble enough as it is! And Star, be quiet before you get in trouble as well!" She crossed her arms and pouted while RJ just got quiet. Everyone was quiet until they got home. Star ran into the house and yelled.

"Mom? Are you home?"

"Over here sweetie!" Starfire came out to see the three. RJ looked scared, Dick looked agitated, and Star just looked happy.

"Guess what RJ did?"

"I already know. I had a missed call from the school and they told me what happened."

"Oh." Starfire walked over to RJ to see he had a black eye.

"Oh baby, let me get something for that." Dick walked over to Starfire.

"Can we have a talk?" He asked. They walked into another room. RJ sat down on the floor and looked at Star he smirked at him.

"This is going to be hilarious when you get into trouble…AGAIN!"

"Why do you hate me so much Star?" RJ replied. Star looked down at him. She could tell he was really down. She sighed and sat next to him.

"I don't hate you; I just think it's funny when you get in trouble?"

"But why?" She shrugged. RJ got up and walked toward the door.

"Where you going?" He shrugged.

"Somewhere." Then he left. RJ opened the doors to see a snowy Jump City. He hadn't paid much attention to it in the car since he was in trouble, again. The soft, cold, white crystals floated down onto the road and their little front lawn. They lived on the outskirts of Jump City, the borderline of Gotham. Just a couple miles away you would enter it. Their house was two stories high. Star and him got their own separate rooms. That was one thing he thanked for everyday. Although he liked his house, he didn't like being far away and in a different school as his old friends. They had just moved into this house at the beginning of November. That's when he and Star really started getting into heated arguments. They could always avoid it by going to their friends but now that was different. He especially missed his best friend Theresa. She had long black hair with bright dark blue eyes. He gazed off into the scene when he heard the sound of his father's voice,

"RJ." He turned around and looked at him. What was his punishment now? "So the story is that he punched you first?"

"And I was defending myself." Dick looked at Starfire who nodded.

"We've decided that you don't have a punishment." Starfire added. RJ smiled but frowned when he saw his dad. He knew it was his mom's idea, not both of theirs. If it were up to his dad, he would've had no phone use, or TV! His dad was all about non-violence with the family, although he's a cop. So was his mom, but RJ understood why. It was the same reason every time they asked. He didn't want them to get the idea that they were invincible and that they were better then anyone else because they had…powers. Well, Star had powers. RJ, since the youngest, got the brunt of it and got no powers. So they think, they always wanted to be certain he didn't have any powers by making him not fight and if does have powers, accidentally unraveling them. RJ turned and walked out of the house and into the snow. He sat on the stone porch. He saw a skinny stick stranded and picked it up.

"Ya know stick, you're just like me. Out all alone in the world, no one is there to pick you up when you fall from your branch and stick you back up. They all just walk over you as you crack and snap even harder once there foot hits you. They kick you when you're down man." He looked down. "Star is my kicker when down, who's yours?" He looked at the stick. "Right, you're just a stick." He paused briefly. "I want to move back where my friends are." He stared at the stick again. "Well, we'll stick together stick."

"That's not healthy." A boy's voice came. RJ looked up to see a spiky red headed, green-eyed kid. He was wearing a white hoodie with red sweat pants. "Ya know, talking to a stick and all." RJ looked at the stick and sat it down.

"What do you know?"

"Well, just saying. I kind of heard some of you're conversation." RJ looked around.

"You did? How much?"

"Well, you started with, 'ya know stick', so from there on."

"That's the beginning." He looked around again. "I didn't see you around when I started, how'd you hear that?" He shrugged.

"Good hearing, I guess." He reached his hand out to RJ. "Name's Eric, yours?" He grabbed it and got helped up.

"Richard, but you can call me RJ."

"Neat."

"So, where do you live?"

"Oh, 5 houses away from here." RJ looked. Each house was 15 yards apart. He stared at Eric.

"How'd you get way down here?" He shrugged.

"Say, you said you're name is RJ? Aren't you that kid who got in a fight today?" RJ looked down. "Ah, don't sweat it. That kid is just a big pile of jerky. Rumor has it that someone hung him on top the flagpole after school." RJ looked back up at him.

"Really? NO WAY!" Eric nodded.

"By his undies." He whispered. RJ started cracking up laughing. "You feel better now?" RJ nodded. "Good, I gotta get home. My mom is probably wondering where I am. Snow supposed to get bad tonight."

"Maybe we can hang tomorrow if there's no school?"

"I'd hang with ya even if there was school." RJ smiled. Suddenly, a van drove up. A smiling blue Cyborg poked his head out.

"Well, lookey there. First one we see is RJ." Cy said. Dick and Starfire came out and smiled. They started talking as they're old friends got out. Star squealed when she saw Tasha. That was C and B's daughter. Raven and Aqualad got out as well with their daughter Theresa. RJ smiled at her as she walked over to him in her fat blue coat and jeans. She had long black hair with the brightest dark blue eyes ever. Garfield and Terra got out as well with their son Tyler who had blonde hair with green tips and purple eyes. Tasha was African American with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. They all started chatting it up. Eric stared at everyone and smiled.

"Hey Eric, I want you to meet-" RJ turned to find him gone. He looked around everywhere, but he was gone. He turned back to Theresa.

"So how's the new school?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Sucks." They all started toward the house. RJ looked one more time for Eric, but still he was gone.


	2. Legends

**CHAPTER 2…LEGENDS**

RJ entered his home with Theresa to see everyone having catching up and talking.

"Cool house." Theresa said. RJ turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks, its ok I guess. We've only been here for about a month now. I miss our old home already."

"Yea, you didn't seem too happy when I asked you about the new school." He shrugged.

"It's not the best, there's this kid there who keeps picking at me but I can handle him!" He gave a fake smile as Theresa looked concerned.

"Tasha tells me that you and Star argue a lot more now."

"Hmm, I guess Star has been telling her that."

"You saying it's not true?"

"No, it's very true. She says she doesn't hate me, but I find that hard to believe." He scoffed. "Just today she got me in more trouble 'cause she made fun of me for getting beat up."

"You got beat up?!"

"What? Oh, did I say that?" RJ said as if he let something slipped. "I mean, I didn't get hit too bad, it was just by that same kid I told you about, but I gave him a nice right hook!" Theresa stared at him.

"You don't have to try and make yourself look tough RJ, not saying you're not but you've never been the person to want to fight people." RJ looked down. "There's nothing wrong with that. I don't like to fight either."

"Yea but you don't live with a super powered family and NOT have powers."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Star got lucky and got moms strength and blasts and I got stuck with nothing."

"Your dad knows martial arts really well."

"Yea but I suck! He tried teaching me it but I just couldn't do it. I'm just….weak." Theresa looked at him saddened. "You don't know how it feels to not have any skills or powers, you are able to control water and read people's minds, Tasha can grow large and shrink down to an ant size, Tyler can shape shift into anything, and his brother Gary can control plants!" He thought. "Where is Gary?"

"At some friends house, but that doesn't matter right now. Just because you don't have powers doesn't mean you're nothing. My dad always tells me that if you put your heart into something, eventually everything will work out." It was quiet.

"I want to be like Nightwing." Theresa's curiosity peaked.

"Who's that?" RJ looked at her astonished.

"You never heard of Nightwing? He's like a Legend!" She shook her head no. "Well, he hasn't really been active lately, some people say he went into retirement because all the bad guys diminished off, but I know he has to be around somewhere."

"Ok, so who is he?"

"No one knows who he really is, only a few have come close in contact with him. Including my sister and me." Theresa looked at him curiously. "I was 7 and my sister was 8, we had just got out of karate class and at the time we lived in the city. It was dark out so we called our mom to come pick us up…."

_FLASHBACK:_

"Man, I hate waiting." An 8 year old Star had said. "It's soooo boring!" She looked over to RJ who was doing karate moves while saying "hiyah". "What are you doing?"

"Practicing, I watched this special on TV last night about Nightwing."

"You think you're gona become like Nightwing?" He nodded as she laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Not saying you wouldn't be able to but…you wouldn't be able to!"

"Why not?!"

"Ugh, RJ no one can become like Nightwing. It takes a lot to do what he does and I don't think either one of us has that in us." RJ frowned.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! The only way we would ever be able to do something like him was if he trained us, and the only way he would train us was if we were his kids and newsflash: we're not."

"We wouldn't have to be his kids…" Just then they heard a scream come from a nearby ally way. "What was that?"

"I don't know but we better go back inside and wait for mom to come get us." Star said afraid.

"What?! No way! This could be our moment to show off what we learned in karate!"

"Are you nuts?! We are little kids dude!" But it was too late; RJ had already run toward the scream. "RJ!" Star ran after him. They turned into the ally way to see trash knocked over and it pitch black. The lights from the street were doing no good. "RJ, I think we should turn around." She whispered. He had a stern face.

"Um…excuse me? But who screamed?" Star glared at him.

"Oh yea, let's just ask and I'm sure they'll tell us." She said sarcastically.

"You don't know!" They heard a moan as they looked down and a hand was on RJs shoes. Both of their hair stuck up. "Star….why is there a hand on my shoe?"

"Ruuuun…" a faint voice came; they followed the arm to see a face of a man severely beaten. Star screamed and blasted him.

"STAR!"

"Sorry, first instinct."

"Are you ok sir? Who did this to you?"

"You must go and get help." He said faintly. "He is nearby; he will hurt you kids too."

"Who?" Just then someone grabbed RJ from behind as he screamed and started wailing. Star turned around to see a tall man with a knife to RJs throat.

"Please, he's my little brother! We were just checking on this man, just let him go! We won't tell I swear!" She pleaded. The man sniffed and looked around, his eyes were bloodshot red. He was on something.

"Hey kid, I don't wana hurt your bro." He twitched as he talked. "I just can't let you two go though, you'll tell man, you'll tell. I gotta have some more stuff." Star looked at him confused.

"St…stuff?"

"Yea, that man has my stuff." He said getting angered.

"He's confused me with a drug dealer, you must run away little girl." The beaten man said.

"Where's the goods man?! I'll cut this boy!" He pressed the knife closer to his neck.

"Star! Help!" RJ screamed.

"I…uh…I….AHHH!" She started to panic and blasted the guys face. RJ jumped out of his arms and grabbed Star as they ran away. They ran as fast as they could panting but the guy chased them. RJ turned his head to see him close behind.

"Hey Star, can you like fly or something?!"

"I can't! I'm too stressed out!" The man grabbed the both of them.

"Gotcha you little twerps!" He was getting ready to stab them when something came out of nowhere and hit the knife out of his hand. "What the-" But before he could finish, he was kicked in the face. Star and RJ were knocked out of his arms and onto the ground. When they looked up they saw a tall figure wearing all black and blue with long black hair standing there with his back facing them. "Who the crap just kicked me into this wall?!" The nut job asked, "Well, whoever you are, I'm taking you out!" He charged at the man but he quickly threw out a grappling rope that tangled him up and put him on the ground, unable to move. RJ and Star were amazed. The man walked toward the nut job and handcuffed him.

"Who are you?" RJ asked. He turned toward them as they gasped. "Nightwing." Nightwing kneeled down to them.

"Don't you have a mother you're supposed to be with?" They nodded their heads.

"We heard a scream and wanted to help."

"He wanted to help." Star retaliated. Nightwing looked at both of them as the cops were arriving. "We're not getting in trouble are we?" He shook his head.

"Come on, I'm taking you to your mother, she must be very worried."

"She's probably in front of the karate center waiting for us!" When they got there, Starfire ran and hugged them.

"I'm so glad you two are safe! I can't believe you ran off like that!"

"But mom! Nightwing took care of us!" RJ exclaimed. Starfire looked up to see him and smiled.

"Thank you Nightwing, you're a real hero." He nodded and was about to leave when RJ yelled out,

"What about that man that was hurt? Is he gona be ok?"

"He's been taken to the hospital, he should be fine." RJ thought.

"I want to be just like you Nightwing." This caught him off guard. He smiled and rubbed RJs head.

"I'm sure you'll grow up to do great things." The wind blew as he turned and jumped from roof to roof…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

…and I swear, before he left I saw a tear escape from his eye." RJ finished, Theresa stood there amazed.

"That's really something RJ!" He nodded.

"Now you know why it's so important to me to be good at something, I have to be."

"It sure is getting bad out there!" Bumblebee said. "They already called off the schools for tomorrow." RJ and Theresa looked at each other excited.

"Well I be!" Cyborg exclaimed. "How bout we break in this new house and just stay the night?"

"Yea, why not? You don't mind do ya Dick?" Aqualad asked. He shook his head.

"I'm off work tomorrow, it'd be nice to catch up with everyone." Everyone cheered.

It was night time when all the kids were on the couch chatting, all the parents already in bed.

"For the last time Tyler, I'm not going to go out with you!" Star yelled.

"You know you want this." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Star, just give him a chance." RJ said.

"Shut your mouth! You have nowhere to talk." She glanced at Theresa.

"Oh, pfft, shh, i…i…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure."

"Look guys! I'm flying!" Theresa said. She never flew before.

"Wow! You finally learned!" Tasha said excitedly.

"Too bad RJ can't join you up there." Star said.

"Leave me alone!" He retaliated.

"Ohhh, did I hit a nerve?"

"C'mon Star! Just leave him alone!" Theresa said. Star glared at her.

"Why?! What's he going to do?"

"I'll hit you!" He said.

"Hit me?! You can't even touch me, you have nothing!" That ticked him off.

"I'll show you! I'll show all of you! I'll become something great!"

"I'd like to see that day." He cringed at her.

"You know what Star?! You are one stuck up BITCH!" He then turned and ran out the front doors leaving everyone astonished.

"RJ! I was just teasing!"

"Should we go after him?" Tasha asked. Star scoffed.

"Pah! Let him do what he wants!" They all looked at each other as Star has second thoughts and looked out the doors to see the snow coming down hard.


End file.
